


Summer Night

by Anna_Jay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I should be doing other writing, M/M, Murder Husbands, What am I doing?, Will Knows, i'm a bad person, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has fun with his prey before going to bed.</p>
<p>short!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Night

“Please, I didn't do anything! I swear.” the man pleads, struggling against the ropes tying him to the chair. The man barely gets the chance to flinch away as his captor punches him in the face. Blood flows freely from his mouth and he coughs as some of it goes down his throat.

“Liar,” his captor says, his dark curls falling over his eyes. “Do you think I'm stupid, Mr. Kass? I see you.”

The man watches in the dim light as the other picks up a crowbar and looks it over. He continues to talk. “You had a difficult childhood, nobody wanted to play or be around you. You were different so they picked on you. Your parents did nothing, an emotional abuse that left you wanting affection, but at the same time wanting revenge. You could do nothing, so you turned to the next best thing.”

Mr. Kass' captor faces him again, holding the crowbar delicately in his hands. He tilts his head to the side, but his hair and the darkness of the room keep him from seeing his face.

“You play the innocent: adopting and taking in strays you find on the road, making everyone think you are a perfect citizen when in fact you anything but kind. Tell me, do you enjoy the sounds they make? Their cries of pain, their whimpering and begging as you beat them?”

Mr. Kass tries to move again, but it is useless. He stops playing innocent and bares his teeth and spits at the man with the crowbar. “They're just dogs. There are millions of them. Who cares if a few drop off the Earth?”

The man is still before he lifts his foot and slams it against the chair. Mr. Kass tries to gain balance, but he can do nothing as he is brought to the floor, screaming in agony as his hands are crushed beneath him.

His captor looms over him, and Mr. Kass can finally make out his face as the dark blue eyes coldly stare down at him. He's seen that face before, it has been all over the tabloids.

“You,” he sputters as he watches the crowbar being lifted. “But you're--”

“I care about what happens to them.” he snarls and he brings down the crowbar onto Mr. Kass' head.

–

Will wipes his hands on the wet towel, but it does nothing but spread the blood. It is useless, but old habits die hard. Will takes a breath as he tries to calm his mind, but his muscles are still bunched up from his 'session'. He looks over the remains of Mr. Kass' body before putting the organs and other salvageable parts in the freezer. He'll let Hannibal clean up the rest tomorrow. He quickly rinses off in the basement shower, noting once again how nice it looks for only being used as a means to get blood off before heading upstairs. He takes a longer shower in the guest bathroom.

He doesn't immediately go to bed. He heads over to the giant sliding glass doors leading to the back yard, and he can already see a few glowing eyes watching him. Slipping out into the summer night, Will buries his hands in fur as his dogs greet him, excited that their master has come to visit them so late at night. Most of them are still laying on the ground, sleepily watching him as they wag their tails against the grass. It is nice enough for them not to have to use their fancy dog houses and enjoy the warm night air.

The ones who got up to greet Will when they heard him approach lavish him with kisses and headbutts, hoping for some extra pats and scratches. Will obliges, going from dog to dog and burying his face into their fur. His tense muscles slowly ease and his mind calms. He sits outside with his pack for a few more minutes, enjoying their security before reluctantly pulling away. A few dogs whine, but Will gives them a few extra pets before turning in for the night.

He can barely see anything as he tiptoes into the bedroom, but he knows the covers on his side of the bed are pulled down for him. Quietly he takes his spare clothes off and tucks them away in the hamper. As much as he wants to throw them on to the floor in a heap, he knows Hannibal will not be as pleased. Will isn't in the mood to deal with a Hannibal hissy fit, even if it is a passive aggressive one.

Will feels his way to the canopy bed, smiles as he feels the turned down sheets, and slips in next to the warm body already residing there. He wraps an arm around Hannibal's chest and noses the hairs on his neck before taking a deep breath. Hannibal shifts against him and brings a hand up to clasp at the hand against his chest.

“How did it go?” he asks, his voice devoid of sleep. Will doesn't answer, and Hannibal squeezes his hand. “I am very proud of you, Will.”

Will says nothing, but he burrows his face against Hannibal's back as his body warms at the compliment.

“How about we spend the weekend at Wolf Trap? I bet the dogs would enjoy it.” Hannibal continues, and Will smiles.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Will whispers.

Hannibal shifts again, this time turning in Will's grasp and taking him in his arms. Will allows it and slides his head underneath Hannibal's chin. He takes another deep breath and relaxes in the other murder's hold. It will be nice to go to Wolf Trap for a few days. Perhaps Hannibal will let him take in another stray, if they find one.  

**Author's Note:**

> indestructibleannajay.tumblr.com


End file.
